notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Ops (NOTD)
Description :Psionic Operations (PsiOps) is whispered in very low tones and banished from the mind quickly after. Operatives from Psi Ops are the pinnacle in psionic power of the human race allowing them to use powerful skills that bend time and space and allow them to manipulate the field in unimaginable ways. Very rarely seen and only dispatched on ultra-secret missions. Just try not to think about them. Innate Ability Psionic Awareness Passive *Being Psionically gifted, and trained to harness that power, the Psi-Ops can detect any Psionic unit within a 20 radius revealing it as a red dot on screen and on the map if it is not within her sight range. =Telepathy= : Tier 1 'Force Push' (G) - The Psi Ops sends out a mass of energy that pushes back all targets in a 3 area frontal radius several yards at a maximum of 9 range. Once targets have stopped being pushed they are stunned for 1 second. Allies however gain a Sprint Bonus should they be affected by Force Push and do not get stunned. Effect is halved on Bosses. 5 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. :Level 1 - Pushes targets back a distance of 3 yards :Level 2 - Pushes targets back a distance of 5 yards :Level 3 - Pushes targets back a distance of 7 yards 'Mind Ravage' (W) - A direct assault is made to the minds of enemy units within a 3 area radius dealing damage to them and turning those who were weak of mind into ash. This assault deals 300% more damage to targets that have been stunned. 3 second cooldown. 25 Range. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 20 damage :Level 2 - Deals 40 damage :Level 3 - Deals 60 damage Tier 2 'Ravaging Phantom' Enemies killed by Mind Ravage or Psionic Tempest have a chance to rise as a Phantom of itself for 10 seconds. Phantoms have 150% health of their base unit. Passive :Level 1 - 40% chance if enemy is killied by Mind Ravage. 25% chance if enemy is killed by Psionic Tempest. :Level 2 - 80% chance if enemy is killed by Mind Ravage. 50% chance if enemy is killed by Psionic Tempest. 'Foresight' The Psi-Ops dulls the senses of all enemies around her, greatly decreasing their reaction time and physical speed. This gives her allies more time to plan for the coming onslaughts.(Does not affect Heroic) Passive Aura :Level 1 - Enemies have their attack and movement speed slowed by 12% :Level 2 - Enemies have their attack and movement speed slowed by 24% Tier 3 'Psionic Tempest' ® - The Psi Ops puts her full attention into assaulting an area with the full force of her mind creating a 5 area radius field of deadly crackling energy that damages everything that enters it. The Psi Ops can maintain this field until she has depleted her energy or proceeds onto another task. Channeled. 18 range. No cooldown. 15 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 42.5 damage every 0.5 seconds to units that enter the field, deals double damage to Massive units. 2.5 energy per second drained. =Mind Mastery= : Tier 1 'Blackout' (F) - Placing sensory energy into her attacks the Psi Ops is able to knock out the senses of her targets in a 2 area attack radius making them Blind. This same energy also has a chance of taking over their senses making them a temporary enemy to their own kind and greatly increasing their fortitude for 5 seconds. Toggable. Cannot turn Heroic units. No cooldown. Costs 2 energy per attack. :Level 1 - 2% chance to convert targets :Level 2 - 5% chance to convert targets :Level 3 - 10% chance to convert targets 'Mind-Link' (Q) - The Psi Ops can link herself to another Marines senses allowing them both to have shared vision but also share what the other feels such as pain. Damage taken by Mind-Linked units is split evenly. 20 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Linked units take 15% less damage, can Link to 1 Marine :Level 2 - Linked units take 30% less damage, can Link to 2 Marines :Level 3 - Linked units take 45% less damage, can Link to 3 Marines The option to break the Links is found within the Marine Actions of the Psi Ops. Tier 2 'Mental Projection' (E) - Through mastery of controlling the world around her the Psi Ops can pull matter together for a time creating a duplicate of herself. Lasts 15 second. The duplicates are equipped with Gauss Rifles. The Psi Ops and the duplicates will each randomly cloak, one after another. 12 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Creates 1 Duplicate :Level 2 - Creates 2 Duplicates 'Speed of Thought' © - Using the thought stream of allies as a medium the Psi Ops can teleport next to a target Marine or certain friendlies and upon arrival enemies in a 3 radius of the target spot are stunned for 3 seconds. 3 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Can teleport at a range of 15 :Level 2 - Can teleport at a range of 30 Tier 3 'Inception' (V) - The universe around the Psi Ops bends to her will for 15 seconds making everything slow down except her. 1 minute cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Enemies are slowed by 90%, Bosses by 80%, and allies by 45%. Psi Ops gains +150% increased attack damage and regeneration and Stealth Detection. Category:Character Classes Category:Apollo Security Team